Love Song
by Naruhina Ingrid
Summary: Hinata bertemu dengan seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Namun seseorang itu telah memiliki kekasih. Kejadian-kejadian yang tak terduga terjadi. Membuat Hinata harus berusaha menahan semua perasaanya.
1. Chapter 1

Ini Fic NaruHina pertamaku. Aku suka banget NaruHina. Aku punya banyak banget ide cerita, tapi susah banget buat diungkapin ke tulisan. Ini juga buatnya cukup lama. Jadi, gomen kalo banyak salah-salah kata, kata-kata yang masih kaku dan cerita yang gaje.. XD Disini terima hinaan, kritik, saran, dan juga jangan lupa d review ya. Mohon bantuannya minna-san. ^_^'

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Disclaimer:

Manga Naruto cuma milik Mbah Masashi Kishimoto, Tetapi Naruto tetap milik Hinata. Dilarang keras merebut Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Menurut pasal 7 ayat 10 UUDNH (Undang-Undang Dasar NaruHina) XDD

Love Story © Taylor Swift

Semakin © D'Masiv

Summary:

Hinata bertemu dengan seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Namun seseorang itu telah memiliki kekasih. Kejadian-keajdian yang tak terduga terjadi. Membuat Hinata harus berusaha menahan semua perasaanya.

Warning:

GAJE! ROMANCE yang dikit banget dan keanehan lainnya. XDD

**-Love Song-**

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu tunggu oleh semua orang. Saat dimana sepasang kekasih akan mengikat janji untuk hidup bersama.

Seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun dengan gaun putih yang manis sedang bersama adiknya bergegas menuju ke aula. Terlihat sepasang pengantin yang berada di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Nee-chan, aku tinggal dulu ya. Konohamaru-kun sudah menungguku disana." Ucap gadis kecil itu kepada kakaknya.

"Hmm.. Tapi jangan pergi kemana mana ya. Jangan meninggalkan aula ini tanpa sepengetahuanku!" Ucap gadis cantik itu sambil memegang tangan adiknya.

"Iya Hinata Nee-chan yang cantik.. Dah.." Ucap gadis itu melambaikan tangannya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

_"Senangnya jadi Hanabi. Ada Konohamaru yang menemaninya saat penting kayak gini. Sedangkan aku. Kesepian gini."_ Gumam hinata dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

Tanpa disengaja ada seseorang yang menabraknya.

"Aww.." teriak Hinata.

"Maaf maaf.. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap gadis berambut pink itu sambil mengambil tas Hinata yang terjatuh. Lalu memberikan tas itu pada Hinata.

"Oh, tidak apa apa kok." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya. Oh iya. Perkenalkan namaku Sakura. Kalau kamu?" Ucap gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Hinata." Jawab Hinata.

Setelah berkenalan, Sakura mengajak Hinata untuk mengambil minuman. Lalu tiba tiba saja ada pria yang membawa anjingnya datang dan menegur Sakura.

"Sakura, kamu dari tadi kemana aja sih? " Ucap pria itu.

"Maaf Kiba. Aku tadi ke toilet dulu sebentar." Ucap Sakura.

Hinata yang mendengar Kiba marah langsung membalikan badan.

"Kamu!" Ucap Hinata dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Kamu Hinata Hyuuga kan?" Ucap Kiba.

"Iya. Kamu Kiba Inuzuka kan? Yang sering ngirim pesan lewat facebook." Ucap Hinata mengingat ingat.

"Iya. Tidak kusangka ya kita bisa bertemu disini." Ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

"Wah, kalian berdua saling kenal rupanya." Ucap Sakura sambil menepuk punggung Kiba.

"Iya. Kita emang saling kenal. Oh ya, Kamu di cariin tuh sama dia." Ucap Kiba.

"Oh iya. Thanks. Aku kesana dulu ya. Hinata, aku tinggalin kamu sama Kiba tidak apa apa kan?" Ucap Sakura tergesa gesa.

"Iya. Tidak apa apa kok. "Ucap Hinata tersenyum.

"Kalo gitu udah dulu ya. Dah." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura segera pergi. Lalu terdengar musik yang merdu. Dan banyak orang yang berdansa. Tiba tiba saja Kiba mengajak Hinata untuk berdansa.

"Hmm. Hinata, kamu mau tidak dansa sama aku?" Ajak Kiba.

"Gimana ya? Hmm.. Iya deh. " Jawab Hinata.

Lalu Kiba dan Hinata berdansa di antara pasangan pasangan lainnya. Setelah setengah jam berdansa tiba tiba saja punggung Hinata menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf." Kata Hinata dan pria bermata biru itu bersamaan. Sambil membalikan badan mereka. Menatap satu sama lain.

Hinata sangat terkejut saat melihat pria tersebut.

_"Naruto-kun. Tampan sekali kamu hari ini."_ Gumam Hinata.

Muka Hinata mulai memerah. Lalu Hinata segera membalikan badannya. Agar tidak terlihat wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Naruto adalah pria yang sangat dicintai Hinata. Namun, Naruto mencintai gadis lain. Gadis itu adalah Sakura.

"Hinata" Panggil wanita yang berdansa dengan Naruto.

"Iya." Jawab Hinata.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata terkejut. Karena orang yang berdansa dengan Naruto adalah Sakura. Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa dia baru saja berkenalan dengan kekasih Naruto.

Hinata berusaha menahan rasa sedih ini. Karena perasaannya saat ini terhadap Naruto tidak seperti dulu lagi. Sudah berkurang.

"Hinata. Kebetulan kita tabrakan disini. Kenalin, ini Naruto-kun. Pacarku." Ucap Sakura sambil mengandeng tangan Naruto.

"Kita sudah saling kenal kok." Ucap Naruto.

"Iya. Rumahku sama Naruto-kun satu kompleks." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Wah, kalian saling kenal rupanya. Aku temen baiknya Naruto." Ucap Kiba.

"Oh, gitu. Hmm, Kiba-kun. Aku kesana dulu ya." Ucap Hinata.

"Mau aku temenin?" Tanya Kiba.

"Oh, tidak usah. Aku mau pergi ketemu adikku disana." Jawab Hinata.

Lalu Hinata pergi. Namun Hinata tidak mencari Hanabi. Dia pergi ke taman dibelakang gedung tersebut. Hinata mencari tempat duduk lalu menatap bintang-bintang yang ada di langit.

_"Bintang.. Kenapa aku harus ketemu dia disaat kayak gini sih? Buat hari ini berubah. Huh! Hinata. Sudah , tidak usah mikirin dia lagi. Ayo Hinata. Kamu harus happy hari ini. Lupakan dia! "_ Gumam Hinata dan tetap pada posisinya menatap langit.

"Hinata Nee-chan, kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Hanabi dan iku duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Hmm, tidak ada apa apa kok Hanabi. Aku bosan aja di dalam sana." Jawab Hinata sambil menghela nafas.

"Nee-chan, kita ke dalam aja yuk. Aku lapar nih. Konohamaru-kun sudah menyiapkan tempat buat kita." Ucap Hanabi sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Iya, kita masuk sekarang. Ayo." Ucap Hinata.

Lalu mereka berdua menuju ke tempat Konohamaru duduk.

"Hinata Nee-chan, Hanabi-chan. Sini!" Panggil Konohamaru.

"Hai Konohamaru. " Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Hinata duduk dan Konohamaru mengantarkan Hanabi ke toilet. Beberapa saat kemudian, ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Hinata, apa kami boleh duduk disini?"Tanya pemuda itu.

Saat Hinata melihat ke arah mereka. Betapa terkejutnya dia.

"Bo..boleh kok."Jawab Hinata

Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan tak berani melihat.

_"Oh God. Kenapa harus satu meja denganku? Si Hanabi juga gitu. Kenapa tidak kembali dari tadi? "_ Gumam Hinata dengan wajah yang mulai memanas.

"Hinata. Kau baik baik saja kan?" Tanya pemuda itu kembali sambil menatap Hinata.

_"Aku harus bersikap normal. Ayo Hinata. Kamu pasti bisa."_ Gumam Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa apa kok Kiba-kun. Mataku kemasukan debu tadi." Jawab Hinata.

Itulah jawaban Hinata yang gak wajar sama sekali. Mana mungkin di dalam aula yang berAC ada debu. *Plak* timpuk Hinata FC

"Naruto Nii-san." Kata Hanabi dan Konohamaru bersamaan.

"Hai Hanabi, Konohamaru. Dari mana saja kalian? Dari tadi Hinata-chan sendirian tuh. Habis pacaran ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum khasnya.

"Aku habis nganterin Hanabi-chan ke toilet. Ya sekalian pacaran juga sih. Hehehe. " Jawab Konohamaru.

"Nee-chan." Bisik Hanabi.

"Hm, iya. Kenapa?"Jawab Hinata.

"Itu pacar Naruto Nii-san ya? Kalau tidak salah namanya Sakura. Bener tidak?" Tanya Hanabi dan tetap berbisik.

"Iya Hanabi. Tidak kusangka bisa bertemu mereka saat kayak gini." Bisik Hinata.

"Hinata? Kenapa kamu sama adikmu berbisik bisik gitu?" Tanya Kiba yang melihat posisi Hinata Hanabi berdempetan.

"Mm.. Tidak ada apa apa kok. Cuma ngobrol biasa. Ya kan Hanabi?" Jawab Hinata.

"Iya Kiba Nii-san. Tidak ada apa apa kok. Hm, gmn kalo kita makan sekarang? Aku udah laper nih." Jawab Hanabi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Lalu mereka semua menikmati makanan pembuka yaitu Beef Steak. Namun, Kiba terlihat susah sekali memotong steak itu.

"Sini, aku bantu potong." Tawar Hinata sambil mengambil pisau di tangan Kiba dan memotongkan steak itu menjadi kecil kecil.

"Ehm ehm.. Hinata perhatian banget sama Kiba." Goda Sakura.

"Iya nih. Hinata Nee-chan baik banget ya." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Ah, aku tidak ada maksud apa apa kok. Cuma aku kasihan aja ngeliat Kiba-kun susah banget motong steaknya." Jawab Hinata.

Setelah mereka semua menghabiskan makanan pembukanya. Tiba tiba saja Shikamaru, MC acara ini memanggil nama seseorang.

"Oke. Karena semuanya sudah menikmati makanan tadi. Sekarang aku panggilkan seseorang untuk menyanyi disini. Dia adalah HINATA. Ayo Hinata maju kedepan." Panggil Shikamaru.

Lalu Hinata meninggalkan meja dan berjalan menuju ke panggung.

"Nah, ini dia Hinata. Sekarang kamu mau nyanyi lagu apa Hinata?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Lalu Hinata berjalan menuju si tukang pemutar musik, Chouji.

"sst sst ssst.." Bisik Hinata

"Oke kita saksikan penampilan Hinata. Ini dia." Ucap Shikamaru

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan Hinata mulai menyanyi.

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
>I close my eyes and the flashback starts-<br>I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
>I see you make your way through the crowd-<br>You say hello, little did I know…

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-<br>And I was crying on the staircase-  
>begging you, "Please don't go…"<br>And I said…

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<p>

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
>We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-<br>So close your eyes… escape this town for a little while.  
>Oh, Oh.<p>

Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter,  
>And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -<br>but you were everything to me-  
>I was begging you, "Please don't go"<br>And I said…

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes-<p>

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
>This love is difficult, but it's real.<br>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<br>Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around.<br>My faith in you was fading-  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town.<br>And I said…

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
>I keep waiting, for you but you never come.<br>Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…<p>

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
>I love you, and that's all I really know.<br>I talked to your dad — go pick out a white dress  
>It's a love story, baby just say… yes.<br>Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

Semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Saat menyanyi wajah Hinata begitu bahagia. Dan ada sesosok pemuda yang dia lihat saat bernyanyi. Naruto. Pemuda yang memiliki mata biru itu selalu muncul di benak Hinata.

"Yah. Itulah tadi penampilan dari Hinata. Terima kasih ya Hinata." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Iya sama sama. Selamat juga buat Kakashi Sensei dan Shizune Sensei.. Selamat berbahagia." Jawab Hinata dengan senyumnya yang tulus.

"Oh ya Hinata kemari sebentar." Panggil Shizune.

Hinata berjalan menuju tempat Shizune.

"Ada apa Shizune Sensei?" Tanya Hinata.

Shizune mengambil sesuatu di belakang panggung dan ia kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna putih.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Shizune sambil memberikan kotak kecil itu.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hinata sambil membuka kotak tersebut.

"Wah. Kalung." Ucap Hinata.

"Sepertinya kalung itu cocok untukmu. Dipakai ya." Ucap Shizune.

"Tapi,, ini untuk apa? Ulang tahunku kan sudah lewat." Tanya Hinata heran.

"Sudah. Ambil saja. Anggap aja ini hadiah karena kamu sudah menyanyi untukku." Jawab Shizune sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Shizune Sensei." Ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama Hinata." Jawab Shizune.

Setelah itu Hinata kembali ke tempat duduk. Lalu dia menyimpan kalung itu di dalam tasnya.

Acara itu berjalan dengan lancar. Dan pada akhir acara, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru memberi tahu sesuatu.

"Untuk menutup acara ini. Akan diadakan lomba menyanyi. Dan jurinya adalah pasangan pengantin pada malam hari ini. Diwajibkan bagi semua tamu harap mengikuti acara ini. Kecuali Hinata, karena dia telah menyanyi tadi. Dipersilahkan dari sebelah kanan." Ucap Shikamaru.

Semua ikut lomba tersebut. Ada yang bersuara bagus, ada juga yang false dan macam-macam jenis suara aneh di dunia semuanya ikut lomba tersebut. Hinata tidak menghiraukan acara aneh tersebut dan hanya duduk memainkan . Saat giliran Naruto bernyanyi. Tiba-tiba saja Hinata ikut melantunkan lagu tersebut.

Kamu yang kini memikat hatiku  
>Sungguh ku ingin lebih dekat denganmu<br>Beri aku waktu tuk buktikan kepadamu  
>Sungguh ku ingin memiliki hatimu<p>

Lalu Hanabi yang melihat kakaknya tersebut menuju ke arah Shikamaru dan membisikkan sesuatu. Kemudian Shikamaru mengambil microphone dan segera menuju ke arah Hinata. Shikamaru langsung memberikan microphone tersebut dan menarik Hinata untuk ke atas panggung. Hinata tidak tahu siapa yang akan bernyanyi dengannya. Saat dia ikut bernyanyi. Dia terkejut. Karena dia bernyanyi bersama Naruto. Namun Hinata berusaha bersikap biasa dan tidak gugup saat bernyanyi.

Semakin ku memikirkanmu  
>Semakin ku menggilaimu<br>Kau bintang di hatiku  
>Terangi setiap langkahku<p>

Saat mereka berdua bernyanyi terdengar sangat merdu dan serasi. Hinata terkadang menatap Naruto dan terkadang tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, mata lavender dengan mata shappire itu.

Setelah selesai menyanyi. Hinata segera turun dan Naruto pun turun. Kemudian Hinata langsung pergi menuju toilet.

"Oh Tuhan. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kalau tadi aku bernyanyi bersamanya. Mimpi apa aku semalam?" Ucap Hinata sambil melihat cermin dan memegang kedua pipinya.

Lalu Hinata kembali ke tempat duduk dan Hinata melihat Naruto dan Sakura sedang tertawa.

_"Mereka terlihat serasi sekali. Hmm. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa terus-terusan memikirkan Naruto-kun. Lupakan dia Hinata. Bukalah hatimu untuk Kiba-kun. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu." _Gumam Hinata sambil melihat Kiba yang sedang bergurau dengan Konohamaru.

"Oke. Semuanya telah selesai dan pasangan pengantin kita pada hari ini telah menentukan. Siapakah yang akan menjadi King dan Queen pada malam hari ini." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah. Kami telah menilai dan menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi King dan menjadi Queen. Dan yang menjadi King adalah..." Ucap Kakashi.

Semua orang merasa penasaran. Siapakah yang terpilih dari beratus-ratus orang yang mengikuti lomba tersebut. Kecuali Hinata. Dia tidak tertarik dengan hal tersebut. Dan memilih bermain handphone.

"NARUTOO..." Ucap Kakashi dan Shizune bersama-sama.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Dan Hinata terkejut. Terutama Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka akan menjadi King pada malam hari ini.

_"Pasti Sakura-chan yang akan menjadi Queen."_ Gumam Hinata

Lalu Naruto naik keatas panggung dan Shikamaru memberikan ucapan selamat pada Naruto.

"Dan, yang akan menjadi Queen pada malam hari ini adalah..." Ucap Shizune

Semua orang lagi-lagi penasaran dan merasa deg-degan.

_"Pasti Sakura-chan. Pasti itu." _Gumam Hinata menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri.

"HINATAA..." Ucap Shizune dan Kakashi bersamaan.

Hinata yang mendengar hal tersebut langsung tersedak saat makan cemilan yang ada di meja.

"Aku?" Tanya Hinata kepada Kakashi dan Shizune.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: waah.. akhirnya tamat juga nih fic. Plak* digampar readers* XDD

Gimana nih sama fic pertamaku? Baguskah? Atau jelek banget? ToT

Gomen minna-san. Aku masih pemula. Belum bisa buat fic yang bener.

Ini juga Fic-nya banyak liat dari fic NaruHina yang lain, kayak cara penulisan, bahasa, dan lain-lain.

Tapi untuk fic ini. Kuharap masih fresh. Maksudku gak ada fic lain yang ide ceritanya gini. Soalnya fic ini seperti apa yang kubayangkan. Muncul aja tiba-tiba. Udah lama sih punya ide cerita gini. Tapi rencana buat fic itu barusan.

Buat para readers. Review ya.. *pupil eyes* XDD Review kalian sangat berarti.. hiks.. XD

Buat para author senior yang aku tau, kayak Light-chan. Kasih saran atau kritikan ya. ^_^ Biar bisa ku edit lagi buat chapter berikutnya. XDD

Jadi mohon bantuannya ya. ^_^v

Chapter 1 ini sdh ku update lg dan ada sdkit prubahan.

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Disclaimer:

Manga Naruto cuma milik Mbah Masashi Kishimoto, Tetapi Naruto tetap milik Hinata. Dilarang keras merebut Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Menurut pasal 7 ayat 10 UUDNH (Undang-Undang Dasar NaruHina) XDD

Warning:

GAJE! ROMANCE yang dikit banget dan keanehan lainnya. XDD

Chapter 2

"Iya Hinata. Kamu yang jadi Queen. Ayo kemari." Panggil Shizune.

Lalu Hinata menaiki panggung dan berdiri disebelah Naruto. Kakashi dan Shizune memberikan sepasang gantungan kunci kepada mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu. Sekarang mari kita berdansa. Dan King and Queen kita akan memulai acara dansa ini." Ajak Shikamaru.

Hinata dan Naruto berdansa layaknya seorang pengantin. Hinata yang mengenakan gaun putih berdansa dengan Naruto yang mengenakan jas putih. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, tangan kiri Hinata berada di bahu kanan Naruto. Sementara lengan kanan Naruto, berada di pinggang Hinata. Dan tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam dengan lembut tangan kanan Hinata yang halus. Terlihat sangat melangkah maju dan Hinata mundur selangkah mengikuti lantunan piano.

Namun seperti ada jarak diantara mereka. Mungkin karena Naruto telah memiliki kekasih dan Hinata tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Naruto.

Saat lantunan piano berakhir, merekapun berhenti berdansa. Saat itu seakan-akan tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Naruto bersama Sakura dan Hinata tetap dalam kesendiriannya.

Saat mereka kembali ke meja, terlihat ekspresi Naruto yang khawatir bila Sakura cemburu karena dansa tadi. Dan Hinata pun memutuskan untuk melakukan 1 hal yang menurutnya memang harus dilakukan.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengajak Sakura ke taman belakang.

"Sakura-chan. Aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. Seharusnya kamu yang menjadi Queen. Dan seharusnya kamu yang berdansa dengan Naruto-kun tadi." Ucap Hinata sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

"Ya, aku memang cemburu denganmu tadi. Tetapi itu semua bukan maumu kan? Jadi tidak ada alasan aku untuk tidak memaafkanmu Hinata." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Lalu Hinata memberikan sesuatu kepada Sakura, yang menurutnya lebih baik dimiliki oleh Sakura.

"Ini untukmu. Aku pikir, kamu yang berhak memiliki ini daripada aku." Ucap Hinata.

"Kamu yakin Hinata? Tetapi gantungan ini diberikan untukmu karena memang kamu yang.." Ucap Sakura yang terputus oleh perkataan Hinata.

"Lagipula aku sudah punya kalung ini kok. Aku seperti orang rakus saja. Mau memiliki semuanya. Aku memberikan gantungan itu padamu karena kaulah yang pantas menjadi Queen. Kau kan kekasih Naruto-kun."Ucap Hinata sambil memegang kalungnya.

"Terimakasih Hinata. Kau sangat mengerti perasaanku." Ucap Sakura lalu memeluk Hinata.

"Sama-sama Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata membalas pelukan Sakura.

Kemudian mereka berdua kembali ke dalam dan terlihat Sakura yang bahagia sambil menceritakan semuanya.

"Naruto-kun. Lihatlah!" Ucap Sakura sambil menunjukkan gantungan miliknya.

"Kenapa gantungan itu bisa ada padamu Sakura-chan? Bukankah gantungan itu milik Hinata?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Sekarang gantungan ini milikku. Hinata memberikan ini padaku. Katanya hanya aku yang pantas memiliki gantungan ini." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"_Hinata memberikan gantungan itu pada Sakura? Tak kusangka Hinata bisa melakukan itu."_Gumam Naruto sambil melihat gantungan itu.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto dengan Sakura, dia merasa senang tapi dia juga merasa sedih.

"_Apa yang telah kulakukan, itu semua sudah benar. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin memiliki gantungan itu. Tapi, Sakura__-chan lebih pantas memiliki gantungan itu. Karena aku bukan siapa-siapa Naruto-kun." _Gumam Hinata memandangi Naruto.

Acara telah usai. Hinata pulang bersama Hanabi, begitu pula Naruto pulang dengan Sakura dan Kiba.

Diperjalanan pulang, Hanabi melihat Hinata yang sedang melamun. Hanabi mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya.

"Nee-chan." Panggil Hanabi namun tak ada jawaban dari Hinata.

"Hinataa Nee-chaan" Panggil Hanabi lagi sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Eh, ya. Maaf Hanabi. Apa kamu memanggilku tadi?" Tanya Hinata.

"Nee-chan melamun ya? Pasti karena Naruto Nii-san lagi."Balas Hanabi.

"Ya begitulah Hanabi. Kau tahu kan apa yang aku rasakan?" Jawab Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Ya. Aku sangat mengerti. Sabar ya. Mungkin Nee-chan bisa coba cari yang lain. Contohnya seperti Kiba Nii-san." Ucap Hanabi dengan santai yang membuat Hinata menjadi kaget.

"Ya, mungkin bisa kucoba. Nanti kupikirkan dulu. "Ucap Hinata sambil membayangkan bila dia bersama Kiba.

"Entahlah Hanabi. Aku gak bisa membayangkan itu semua." Ucap Hinata.

Di tempat yang berbeda.

"Kiba, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Nggak apa-apa kok." Jawab Kiba singkat dan melanjutkan lamunannya.

"_Pasti Kiba mikirin Hinata. Ketahuan banget. Dia suka sama Hinata." _Gumam Sakura.

Keesokan harinya di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar.

"Sayang, kamu kenapa sih? Kok dari tadi melamun? Apa kamu tidak merasa bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku cuma lagi mikirin sesuatu. Lagi bingung banget aku." Jawab Shizune dengan lesu.

"Kamu ada masalah apa? Siapa tahu aku bisa bantu." Tanya Kakashi kepada wanita yang telah dinikahinya kemarin.

"Aku bingung banget. Studio musikku lagi membutuhkan 2 guru vokal. Guru vokal sebelumnya mengundurkan diri. Dan aku harus cari 2 orang itu secepatnya." Ucap Shizune.

Shizune dan Kakashi diam sejenak sambil memikirkan siapa yang pantas menjadi guru vokal.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang pantas menjadi guru pengganti itu." Ucap Kakashi sambil memegang tangan Shizune.

"Siapa?" Tanya Shizune.

"Naruto dan Hinata. Gimana? Kemarin kan mereka sudah kita nobatkan menjadi pasangan karena suara mereka yang merdu itu." Jawab Kakashi.

"Benar juga. Kenapa aku gak kepikiran ya? Kalau gitu kita hubungi mereka berdua sekarang. Dan kita ajak mereka ketemuan di studio. Kamu hubungi Naruto dan aku akan hubungi Hinata. Gimana sayang?" Tanya Shizune senang.

"Oke. Kita hubungi mereka sekarang." Jawab Kakashi lega, melihat istrinya senang.

Kakashi dan Shizune menghubungi Naruto dan Hinata. Lalu mereka berempat ketemuan di studio musik Shizune. Naruto dan Hinata benar-benar kaget mendengar berita tersebut.

"Iya Naruto, Hinata. Kalian aku angkat menjadi guru vokal di studioku ini. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan kalian berdua. Kalian mau kan?" Tanya Shizune dan berharap mereka setuju.

"_Aku akan menjadi guru vokal bersama Naruto__-kun? Bagaimana bisa aku menolak ini? Tapi, Naruto-kun kan sudah memiliki Sakura. Dan aku tahu sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa memiliki Naruto-kun. Mm, sepertinya menjadi temannya saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku." _Gumam Hinata.

"_Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi guru vokal? Setahuku suaraku tuh pas-pas an. Tapi, kali ini mereka bilang suaraku bagus. Mm, mungkinkah ini awal karirku?" _Gumam Naruto.

"Hei, gimana? Jangan terlalu lama berpikir." Tanya Kakashi sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan muka mereka berdua.

"Mm, aku setuju." Jawab Naruto.

"_Apa? Naruto__-kun setuju? Mm, gimana ya?" _Gumam Hinata.

" Hinata. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau setuju?" Tanya Shizune.

"I.. Iya.. Aku mau." Jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku senang sekali kalian mau bergabung bersamaku. Dan kalian bisa mulai bekerja hari ini." Ucap Shizune senang.

"Apa? Hari ini? Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Iya, Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Tanya Hinata pula.

"Menurutku kalian memang harus mulai hari ini. Karena murid-muridku tidak mungkin belajar tanpa ada guru." Jawab Shizune tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Jawab Naruto Hinata bersama-sama.

Lalu Naruto dan Hinata mulai mengajari anak-anak yang berumur 9 sampai 15 tahun. Dan semakin lama mereka semakin terbiasa dengan pekerjaan itu. Dan mereka semakin akrab.

3 minggu kemudian. Terlihat Naruto yang murung duduk di depan ruang vokal. Lalu Hinata menghampirinya.

"Naruto-kun. Ada apa denganmu? Ka,u ada masalah? Mau cerita?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mm, iya Hinata-chan. Aku mau cerita, tapi kamu janji ya tidak akan kasih tahu siapa-siapa." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku janji. Sekarang ceritakan apa masalahmu." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku melihat seperti Sakura-chan di Mall kemarin bersama seorang pria. Mereka berpegangan tangan. Terlihat mesra sekali." Ucap Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Mungkin kamu salah lihat. Dan kalaupun itu benar Sakura-chan. Mungkin pria itu saudara Sakura-chan. Kenapa kamu tidak coba tanya sama dia. Biar tidak ada salah paham." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku tidak mungkin tanya sama dia. Aku takut dia bakal marah sama aku. Pasti dia akan berpikir aku sudah tidak percaya dengannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik tidak usah dipikirkan. Anak-anak sudah nunggu tuh. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Naruto.

Keesokan harinya Hanabi mengajak Hinata pergi ke Mall Konoha.

"Nee-chan, liat deh baju ini. Kira-kira pas tidak buat Konohamaru-kun?" Tanya Hanabi.

"Mm, sepertinya warnanya sudah pudar. Coba cari yang lain." Jawab Hinata.

Sementara Hanabi masih berputar-putar mencari baju yang pas untuk Konohamaru, Hinata pun berputar-putar mencari high heels. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja menabraknya. Dan tidak sengaja muka Hinata ketumpahan minuman yang dibawa orang tersebut. Lalu wanita tersebut minta maaf dan Hinata pun meninggalkan Hanabi sebentar, lalu segera mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi. Setelah selesai membersihkan mukanya, tidak sengaja Hinata melihat seorang wanita yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya. Lalu Hinata pun mengikuti wanita tersebut dan ia lupa bahwa ia tadi bersama Hanabi. Lalu Hinata pun mengikuti mereka sampai di sebuah restoran.

"Sepertinya aku kenal dia. Tapi siapa ya? Mungkin bila aku lebih dekat dengannya aku bisa melihat wajahnya." Ucap Hinata pelan.

Lalu Hinata perlahan mendekati wanita yang sedang bersama kekasihnya itu. Mereka terlihat mesra sekali. Apalagi saat mereka suap-suapan. Semakin dekat Hinata semakin tahu siapa wanita tersebut. Lalu Hinata pun menghampiri wanita tersebut.

"Ehm." Panggil Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata. Se.. sedang apa kamu disini?" Tanya wanita tersebut gugup.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Ucap Hinata menarik tangan wanita itu.

"Sebentar ya." Ucap wanita tersebut kepada kekasihnya.

Lalu Hinata membawa wanita tersebut ke depan arena permainan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kenapa kmau tega melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Hinata tegas.

"Aku sudah bosan dengannya. Dan sebenarnya aku hanya memanfaatkannya." Jawab wanita tersebut santai.

"Jadi selama ini kamu hanya mempermainkan perasaannya, dan kau tidak pernah menyukainya?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau tahu pria yang tadi bersamaku? Dia adalah salah satu sahabatnya. Dan aku mendekatinya agar aku juga bisa dekat dengan dia. Dan ternyata itu semua berhasil." Ucap wanita itu sambil menunjuk ke arah pria yang tadi bersamanya.

*Plak* Tampar Hinata. Wanita tersebut tidak terima dan akhirnya membalas tamparan Hinata. *Plak*

"Tega sekali kamu. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya jika dia tahu apa yang kamu lakukan dibelakangnya. Dia pasti akan sakit hati. Dan kamu telah menghancurkan semua harapannya." Ucap Hinata.

"Aku akan melakukan berbagai cara agar dia menjadi milikku. Aku memang sempat menyukainya. Tapi itu hanya sesaat. Dan kusadari, cintaku hanya untuk dia." Ucap wanita itu.

"_Sedalam-dalamnya cintaku padanya. Tidak akan aku tega menyakiti hatinya. Melihat dia bahagia aku juga akan bahagia. Tapi, apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang agar dia bahagia" _Gumam Hinata.

"Sekarang maumu apa? Apa kamu akan tetap selingkuh dibelakang dia? Dan membuat dia seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Bukannya aku mau ikut campur urusan kalian. Tapi, dia temanku. Dan aku takkan tega melihat temanku disakiti." Tanya Hinata tegas.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab wanita itu singkat.

"_Sudah kurelakan dia bersamamu. Aku kira ka__mu tulus menyayanginya. Ternyata kamu hanya menyakitinya dan membuat pengorbananku sia-sia. Oh Tuhan. Aku tak sanggup melihat dia sedih hanya karena wanita ini. Ternyata apa yang dibilang dia kemarin benar." _Gumam Hinata.

"Ternyata apa yang dibilang dia kemarin benar. Dia melihatmu jalan dengan pria itu. Dan terlihat sangat mesra." Ucap Hinata.

"Apa? Jadi dia melihatku kemarin?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Iya. Awalnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi, setelah kejadian ini aku sangat menyesal sudah meyakinkan dia kalau kamu tidak seperti yang dia lihat." Jawab Hinata.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangan wanita tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang aku lihat kemarin itu semua benar. Dan selama ini kamu hanya mempermainkan aku?" Tanya pria itu.

"Na.. naruto-kun. Sejak kapan kamu mendengar pembicaraan kami?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, Hinata-chan. Tadi aku mengantarkan Kaa-san ke supermarket. Dan tidak sengaja aku melihat kalian berdua. Dan aku dengar semua yang kalian bicarakan. Sakura-chan. Aku sangat kecewa denganmu. Dan aku tidak menyangka selama ini pria yang kamu cintai adalah Sasuke." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura terdiam dan tidak dapat membalas perkataan Naruto. Terlihat sekali wajah Naruto yang kecewa. Dan Hinata terlihat cemas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita PUTUS. Ayo Hinata. Kita pergi saja. Aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya." Ucap Naruto dan menarik tangan Hinata.

Sakura terdiam tidak menyangka Naruto bisa semarah itu.

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: ya kembali lagi bersama si author GAJE.. XD

Aku harap kalian suka ya.. .

Aku juga mau bales review kalian..

Sankyu buat Heartfillia-chan.. via-SasuNaru

Reviewnya membantu banget.

Btw, kan aku baru pemula nih.. Typo, OOC, dll itu apaan sih? Bisakah kalian memberitahuku..

Mind to RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing:

Naruto X Hinata

Disclaimer:

Manga Naruto cuma milik Mbah Masashi Kishimoto, Tetapi Naruto tetap milik Hinata. Dilarang keras merebut Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Menurut pasal 7 ayat 10 UUDNH (Undang-Undang Dasar NaruHina) XDD

Beri Aku Kekasih © D'Venue

Warning:

GAJE! MISSTYPO, ROMANCE yang sudah mulai terlihat dan keanehan lainnya. XDD

Chapter 3

Setelah kejadian tersebut Naruto mengajak Hinata pergi ke taman dekat Mall tersebut. Di dekat taman tersebut ada sebuah sungai yang sangat indah. Lalu mereka duduk di pinggir sungai itu.

Sangat tenang dan hanya terdengar suara air yang mengalir. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui tempat itu. Mungkin bila banyak orang yang tahu. Tempat itu bisa jadi menjadi tempat wisata dan tidak akan mungkin setenang ini. Tempat yang sangat cocok untuk menenangkan diri.

Disana mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Dan Hinata sesekali melihat Naruto yang sedang memandangi langit. Terlihat sekali raut kesedihan di wajah Naruto. Hinata yang melihat tersebut merasakan sesuatu dihatinya. Seperti ada sebagian hatinya yang hancur.

"_Ya Tuhan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat ini? Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini_. _Kuatkanlah dia Tuhan." _Gumam Hinata yang masih melihat Naruto. Dan tidak tersadar air matanya pun jatuh membasahi pipinya. Namun dengan cepat Hinata menghapus air matanya sebelum Naruto melihat dia menangis.

Keesokan harinya..

Seperti kegiatan-kegiatan sebelumnya. Di studio musik yang cukup terkenal. Hinata bekerja sebagai guru vokal. Mengajari anak-anak bernyanyi. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini. Naruto. Ya, dia yang selalu membuat suasana studio ramai dengan candaannya saat ini tidak masuk. Tidak ada kabar dari dia. Dan itu membuat Hinata merasa cemas. Hinata sudah mencoba menghubungi Naruto berkali-kali. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Selalu tidak aktif. Dan hal ini berlangsung selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Alhasil, Hinata menjadi tidak semangat mengajari anak-anak. Karena yang ada dipikirannya hanya Naruto. Hinata sangat khawatir dan sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"_Naruto-kun. Sebenarnya kamu ada dimana sekarang? Aku harap kamu baik-baik saja." _Gumam Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 18:00. Saatnya Hinata pulang karena tugasnya sebagai guru telah berakhir hari ini. Dan seperti biasa, Hinata dijemput oleh supirnya.

"Hinata-sama." Ucap seseorang yang berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Orochimaru-san. Hari ini aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke taman. Lebih baik Orochimaru-san pulang sekarang." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tetapi Hinata-sama jangan pulang larut malam. Jangan sampai Hiashi-sama marah." Ucap Orochimaru yang sudah menjadi supir di kediaman Hyuuga selama 10 tahun.

"Tenang Orochimaru-san. Aku akan pulang tepat waktu. " Ucap Hinata dan meninggalkan Orochimaru.

Lalu Orochimaru kembali ke kediman Hyuuga dan Hinata kembali berjalan menuju taman. Dilihatnya anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Berlari mengelilingi taman. Namun karena hari semakin larut anak-anak tersebut bergegas pulang.

Hinata merasa sedikit terhibur dengan keceriaan anak-anak itu. Dan Hinata mengingat sesuatu.

"Sungai. Yah, itu pasti itu." Ucap Hinata dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju sungai yang pernah didatangi dia bersama Naruto. Hinata berpikir. Mungkin saja Naruto ada disana.

Selangkah demi selangkah. Perlahan tapi pasti. Sambil memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya dan mengikutinya. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah sungai. Suara yang sangat merdu.

Sendiri aku di sabtu ini  
>Pandangi bintang dampingi bulan<br>Terdengar sayup angin bernyanyi

Hinata terus berjalan dan semakin jelas apa yang didengarnya.

Ketika hening malam t'lah datang  
>Aku menanti sebuah harapan perubahan di dalam hidupku<p>

Semakin lama semakin dekat. Dan Hinata mulai mengetahui suara siapa itu.

Dengarlah oh dengarlah  
>Pinta hati keciku<br>Agar aku raih bahagia

"Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata bergegas menuju sungai itu

Tuhan berikan aku kekasih  
>Yang terbaik untuk hidupku<br>Yang bisa menerimaku apa adanya

Benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Itu memang suara Naruto.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan pinggir sungai. Hinata memandanginya dari kejauhan dan tetap mendengarkan Naruto bernyanyi.

Tunjukkan aku kisah cinta  
>Yang lama Kau tunda<br>Jadi sebuah anugerah  
>Anugerah terindah dalam hidupku<p>

"_Terima kasih Tuhan. Dia baik-baik saja." _Gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto telah berhenti bernyanyi. Namun masih pada posisinya.

"Naruto-kun" Panggil Hinata pelan.

Naruto merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Lalu Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata-chan. Sejak kapan kamu disini?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Sejak Naruto-kun bernyanyi." Jawab Hinata dan ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Wah, jadi malu aku." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ngapain malu? Suara naruto-kun bagus kok." Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Suaraku bagus. Wah, terima kasih Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto .

"Pasti curahan hati Naruto-kun." Tanya Hinata.

"Mm, bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Naruto.

Mereka diam sejenak. Dan bersam-sama memandangi langit.

"Oh ya. Kenapa Hinata-chan bisa disini? Sendirian lagi." Tanya Naruto

"_Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan alasanku kesini. Dia tidak boleh tahu selama ini aku mencemaskannya." _Gumam Hinata.

"Mm, aku bosan. Malam minggu cuma berdiam diri di rumah. Awalnya aku berjalan-jalan ke taman. Dan aku teringat Naruto-kun yang sudah 3 hari tidak masuk. Aku pikir disini aku bisa menemukan Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Wah, dugaanmu memang tepat sekali Hinata-chan. Aku disini untuk menenangkan diri. Dan kedatanganmu kemari benar-benar menghiburku." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Naruto-kun bisa saja." Ucap Hinata.

"Oh ya. Naruto-kun di cariin sama anak-anak lho." Ucap Hinata

"Wah, mereka merindukanku ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya iya." Jawab Hinata

"Besok aku akan masuk. Karena aku sudah merindukan mereka. Dan aku sudah terlalu lama bersedih. Saatnya aku mulai sesuatu yang baru." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Hinata.

"Oh iya. Hinata-chan ini sudah jam setengah 8. Apa kamu tidak pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sudah jam setengah 8? Sepertinya aku memang harus pulang sekarang. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Biar aku antar." Tawar Naruto.

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Hinata.

"Tidak baik perempuan cantik pulang sendirian malam-malam." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Baiklah" Jawab Hinata.

Lalu mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Karena kebetulan Naruto tidak membawa motornya. Baru sesaat mereka berjalan tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara petir yang membuat mereka terkejut. Dan dengan cepat Hinata memeluk erat Naruto. Dan Naruto juga membalas pelukan Hinata.

5 detik , 10 detik berlalu, 11, 12, 13, 14...

Mereka tetap berpelukan.

15,16,17...

Hinata baru tersadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Ah, maaf Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hmm, tak apa." Ucap Naruto.

Bisa dibayangkan. Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak terlihat betapa merahnya wajah Hinata saat ini.

"Hinata-chan. Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata. Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan dibalik wajah Hinata.

20centimeter.

Jantung Hinata semakin berdegup kencang.

15 centimeter.

Wajah Hinata semakin memanas.

10 centimeter.

Hinata merasa pandangannya mulai kabur.

5centimeter.

Hilanglah kesadaran Hinata.

"Hinataa.. Hinata-chaan.. Bangunlah." Ucap Naruto panik.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa kamu pingsan? Bangunlah Hinata." Panggil Naruto yang berusaha membangunkan Hinata.

Hinata masih belum tersadar. Naruto sibuk membangunkan Hinata. Tiba-tiba saja. Sesuatu yang dingin jatuh diatas kepala Naruto. Dan semakin lama semakin banyak. Sudah dapat ditebak. Hujan jatuh dengan derasnya. Membasahi Naruto dan Hinata. Secepat mungin Naruto mengendong Hinata yang masih belum tersadar. Naruto menggendong Hinata dan mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Halte, itulah tempat yang dipilih Naruto sebagai tempat berteduh. Karena hari sudah malam. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada di halte tersebut.

Hinata sampai sekarang belum tersadar. Dan Hinata terlihat kedinginan. Dengan segera Naruto membuka jaketnya dan menyelimuti Hinata. Sekarang Hinata terlihat lebih hangat. Lalu Naruto menyandarkan kepala Hinata ke pundaknya.

"Baru kusadari. Hinata manis juga. Apalagi kalau pipinya memerah. Sungguh manis." Ucap Naruto pelan dan tetap memandangi wajah Hinata.

Entah mengapa Hinata belum tersadar. Apa mungkin dari pingsan bisa tertidur? Tetapi Hinata terlihat begitu bahagia. Terlihat dari wajahnya saat ini. Tersenyum. Namun dapat dibayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Hinata saat terbangun nanti. Yah. Mudah sekali ditebak.

Satu jam telah berlalu, namun hujan tak kunjung henti. Dan akhirnya Naruto pun mulai mengantuk dan tertidur.

2 jam telah menunjukkan pukul 22:36.

Di Kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hanabii, Hanabiii." Panggil Hiashi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hanabi.

"Iya Otou-san. Ada apa? Mengapa teriak-teriak begitu?" Jawab Hanabi.

"Apa kamu tahu Hinata kemana? Sampai sekarang dia belum pulang." Tanya Hiashi cemas.

"Nee-chan belum pulang? Aku tidak tahu Nee-chan kemana Otou-san. " Jawab Hanabi.

"Coba kamu hubungi dia. Siapa tahu diangkat." Ucap Hiashi.

"Baiklah. Otou-san lebih baik sekarang istirahat. Nanti kalau sudah ada kabar dari Nee-chan akan kuberitahu. Otou-san tak perlu cemas. Nee-chan pasti baik-baik saja." Ucap Hanabi menenangkan Hiashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Hiashi lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kembali ke Halte.

Hinata dan Naruto masih tertidur. Dan hujan pun telah reda. Jam menunjukkan pukul 23:18. Semakin sepi jalanan sekitar halte. Tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Dan hanya terdengar suara burung hantu.

Setengah jam kemudian, Hinata terbangun. Dia rasakan bajunya basah dan kepalanya ditopang oleh seseorang. Namun tidak terlalu dingin baginya. Lalu dilihatnya jaket yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku tahu jaket siapa ini." Ucap Hinata yang masih setengah sadar.

" Sepertinya ini jaket milik Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata yang mulai tersadar.

"I..iya. Ini benar milik Naruto-kun. Jangan-jangan disebelahku ini Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata kaget.

Wajah Hinata mulai memanas, perlahan ia menoleh. Wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang. Dan hinata berusaha untuk tidak pingsan lagi

Dilihatnya Naruto yang mengigil kedinginan. Dan wajahnya yang pucat. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

"Ya ampun. Badan Naruto-kun panas." Ucap Hinata cemas dan Hinata menyelimuti Naruto dengan jaket yang dipakainya tadi.

Hinata melihat jam tangannya dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 00:15.

"Hah? Sudah jam duabelas? Gawat. Otou-san pasti mencariku. Aku harus secepatnya memberi kabar." Ucap Hinata dan mengambil handphonenya dari dalam tasnya.

"Wah, ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab. Aku harus menghubungi Hanabi sekarang. Semoga saja dia belum tidur." Ucap Hinata yang mulai menekan tombol-tombol angka di handphonenya.

"Halo, Nee-chan. Nee-chan dimana? Kenapa sampai sekarang belum pulang? Otou-san tadi mencari Nee-chan. Untung Sudah kusuruh tidur tadi." Ucap Hanabi lewat handphonenya.

"Ya ampun. Kalau mau tanya satu-satu. Jangan langsung banyak Hanabi.. Aku baik-baik saja. Bilang pada Otou-san aku tidak bisa pulang karena disini hujan sangat deras. Dan aku menginap studio musik." Jawab Hinata.

"Lalu Nee-chan pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Hanabi

"Aku mungkin akan di studio musik sampai sore. Sudah dulu ya Hanabi. Daa" Jawab Hinata

"Daa" Ucap Hanabi.

Setelah selesai menghubungi Hanabi, Hinata membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, bangunlah." Panggil Hinata sambil menepuk pipi Naruto.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Naruto.

"Lebih baik aku menghubungi keluarga Naruto-kun juga." Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil handphone Naruto di dalam saku celana Naruto.

Dicarinya kontak orang tua Naruto.

"Kaa-san. Mm, ini dia. Lebih baik aku sms saja. Aku takut menggangu tidur ." Ucap Hinata.

To : Kaa-san

Aku hari ini tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Hujan sangat deras

Dan aku terpaksa menginap di studio musik.

Jadi Kaa-san dan Otou-san tidak perlu khawatir.

Aku akan pulang nanti sore.

-Send-

"Sekarang aku harus membawa Naruto-kun ke studio musik." Ucap Hinata

Hinata membangunkan Naruto kembali.

"Mm" Ucap Naruto pelan

"Naruto-kun ayo bangun. Kita ke studio sekarang. Kamu kuat kan?" Tanya Hinata cemas.

"I..iya. " Jawab Naruto.

Hinata membantu Naruto berjalan. Yah, memang studio musik tidak terlalu jauh dari Halte. Namun cukup melelahkan bagi Hinata begitupun Naruto.

Kebetulan Hinata yang membawa kunci studio itu. Lalu Hinata membuka pintu studio dan segera membawa Naruto masuk.

Hinata membaringkan badan Naruto ke sofa. Lalu segera mengambil bak kecil di dapur dan diisi air hangat. Ia juga mengambil handuk kecil dan selimut di tumpukkan baju yang belum di setrika. Mengapa ada tumpukan baju disana? Jangan pikir ada yang tinggal disana setiap hari. Itu tumpukan baju yang biasanya dipakai untuk pentas. Dan terkadang saja ada yang menginap disana.

Ok. Back to story.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan menyelimutinya. Lalu Hinata membasahi handuk kecil dengan air hangat yang dibawanya tadi. Dan meletakkan handuk itu di dahi Naruto.

"_Tuhan, aku tidak tega melihat dia sakit seperti ini. Seandainya Kau mengijinkan. Aku ingin Kau pindahkan penyakitnya kepadaku. Lebih baik aku yang sakit." _Gumam Hinata.

15menit kemudian, Hinata mengambil handuk kecil itu lalu membasahi handuk itu lagi dengan air hangat dan kembali meletakkan handuk itu di dahi Naruto. Dan begitulah seterusnya. Hingga Hinata tertidur beralaskan tangan Naruto.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto terbangun. Naruto mengambil handuk yang ada di dahinya dan melihat Hinata yang masih tertidur.

"_Benar-benar tak kusangka. Hinata merawatku semalaman. Apa ini jawaban dari doaku?"_ Gumam Naruto

Tanpa disadari, tangannya mengusap lembut rambut Hinata dan sedikit mengalihkan beberapa helai rambut dari wajah Hinata. Senyuman manis di wajah Hinata membuat jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat.

Namun apa yang dipandangnya tiba-tiba terbangun dan Naruto pun pura-pura masih tertidur. Tak lupa ditaruhnya kembali handuk itu di dahinya.

"Terima kasih Tuhan. Panasnya sudah turun." Ucap Hinata sambil memegang dahi Naruto.

"Mm, sepertinya aku bisa pergi sekarang. Semoga saja sudah dibuka. Dan aku bisa kembali sebelum Naruto-kun terbangun." Ucap Hinata lalu ia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di studio. Entah pergi kemana.

"Hinata mau pergi kemana ya?

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Waa.. gomen minna-san atas keterlambatan updatenya.. *menunduk*

Aku mau balas review2 kalian..

Ghifia, Hikari Asuna-Chan, Kirana Naru_ sankyuu.. gomen juga.. baru bisa update skrg.. ^_^''

Lovely Orihime_ sankyuu udah kasih tau OOC sama typo itu apa.. maklum baru pemula.. gomen baru bisa update skrg..

NaHi's Lover_ gomen juga ya.. baru bisa update skrg.. sankyuu.. ^_^

Mind to RnR?


End file.
